Invisible
by midorinohime
Summary: And I just want to show you, she doesn't even know you She's never gonna love you like I want to And you just see right through me but if you only knew me We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable Instead of just invisible. TS


_ **Invisible**_

by_ : midorinohime_

* * *

><p><em>6:54:45 am.<em>

The girl, with a pigtail hairstyle anxiously looked around with her huge reading glasses stuck up on her face. She was covering her face in a petty attempt of not attracting any attention from anyone.

_15..._

She'd always wait for him there at the other side of the school entrance, waking up early to be there before him.

_14..._

Everyday, she act as if she's waiting for someone, probably a friend, but in truth, she just wanted a glimpse of him first thing in the morning.

_13..._

_Lucky charm._ Whenever she sees him every morning, her day would always turn out good, not because it magically shoos her bully classmates from making fun of her.

_12..._

No. It wasn't because of that. That's quite impossible. Those classmates have already decided to make it their daily assignment to taunt her from the moment she steps inside the room until the bell rings, signaling the end of the day's class.

_11..._

So, it wasn't really what happens whenever she sees him. However, seeing him makes it much easier to endure everything she has to endure all the day long.

_10..._

Her heart started fluttering inside her chest, as if nothing would ever make it happier to be out of her body and stroll the park just around the corner. A few more seconds and he'll finally see him.

_9..._

How could a few seconds feel so slow. Isn't it suppose to be fast. When taking an exam you wanted every second of time to come in slow motion just to finish even just one question. But now, a second, it seems, takes forever, taking its time leisurely.

_8..._

She craned her neck to see if he's already near, must have been hidden behind the horde of students on their way to the school.

_7..._

She saw his chocolate brown hair amid the dull black hair color of other students. _It's him!_ She mentally squealed, frantically tried to fix her hair and uniform.

_6..._

She tried to be invisible, preparing herself before he comes near where she is. She almost wanted to blend in with the red colored bricks behind where she stands.

_5..._

Well, it doesn't matter anyway. He never sees her whenever he'd arrive at the school gates.

_4..._

She doesn't need to try very hard to look invisible since she already is, not literally. But in his eyes, she's a part of the wall she was standing by.

_3..._

She acted as if she's looking the other way, just in time, for him to stop at the other side of the gate, making them look like the Gardes Françaises dutifully fulfilling their task of guarding the Élysée Palace.

_2..._

As she faced the other side, she caught a glimpse of a very pretty girl, with her gentle wave of brown locks. Hara. That's her name. The luckiest girl in the world for capturing his eyes and earning favor in his sight.

_1..._

Just a she passed by her, she timely looked at him. She knows he would take a glance at Yuko. It gives her opportunity to pretend that those utterly expressive almond eyes looks straight at her and not at the girl who just passed by.

Almond eyes locked with black ones, she wishfully tells herself, pretending it really happened. That the reason why his eyes brightened up was because he saw her and not because of the other girl.

She needs it. It's her own way of coping up with her miserable state every day. OF enduring the tease and insults her classmates' been throwing on her.

_It isn't too much to ask for it, right?_

As soon as the girl passed by her, she looked down hiding her teary eyes behind her bangs. She doesn't want to see him walk away and follow the girl. She would often look down and wait for another five minutes before heading to her classroom.

How she wished he'd looked past Yuko, and right through her. But that would only be wishful thinking in her part.

Something that would only happen in her dreams...

_But..._

She needs to stop daydreaming. Despite of it all, deep inside her, she'd still be invisible to him.

_Times up._

_0..._

If only she just looked back, she would have seen the same chocolate brown haired guy trailing behind her...


End file.
